


Find A Way Over, I'm Close Behind

by larksinly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: Speak only when allowed.You are to obey all commands.You must find a soulmate by the age of 16.No one is allowed to live beyond the age of 50.You must have one child by the age of 30.Homosexuality is sin.-FAILURE TO FOLLOW THESE RULES RESULTS IN A PUBLIC DEATH.-Thank You For Your Time,GRD/IND.





	1. DATA FILES: No. 8759 & No. 0467

DATA FILES.

GRD/IND. EMPLOYEES ONLY.

THESE FILES CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFORMATION.

USE ONLY FOR ALLOWED PURPOSES.

 

\---

ID: #8759

GRD/IND. NAME: Jackson, Nicholas Smith

NAME: Urie, Brendon Boyd

AGE: 12

HAIR COLOR: Brown

EYE COLOR: Brown

SOULMATE: Orzechowski, Sarah Elizabeth

\---

ID: #0467

GRD/IND. NAME: Johnson, Owen Hart

NAME: Ross, George Ryan

AGE: 13

HAIR COLOR: Brown

EYE COLOR: Brown

SOULMATE: Busch, Keltie Colleen

\---

 

 


	2. WELCOME TO THE GRD/IND OFFICAL'S L.O.G!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.O.G (Limited to Officals of GRD/IND)
> 
> ONLINE SUPERVISOR:  
> TNPIO73
> 
> \---
> 
> GRD/IND OFFICALS ONLY. OUTSIDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED.

L.O.G : USER SIGN-IN 

MADE BY: KROUSE, INGRESS GRACE

SUBJECT: #0467 | Johnson, Owen Hart 

DATE: 8/22/90

-GRD/IND OFFICALS ONLY. OUTSIDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED.-

 

Hello user! Welcome to the GRD/IND offical L.O.G! We hope that this is useful to a learning offical, like yourself! To continue, please enter in the appropriate information below.

NAME: Krouse, Ingress Grace

RN: Arren, Tae Marie

AGE: 17

GRD/IND JOB: Training Offical

CL: 87/100

Thank you, Ingress! We will save your information for the next log you make. Now, who is your GRD/IND offical?

-Tippit, Rosie Jay-

Thank you! We will contatct your offical every time you L.O.G! Can you tell us who your subject is?

-Johnson, Owen Hart-

Thank you! Have fun! You will be sent a notification when you are required to L.O.G. If you miss a L.O.G, your Cleansing Level will go down. Every time you turn a L.O.G in, your Cleansing Level goes up. Remeber to L.O.G!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is ryro's "supervisor" i guess. i'm not too sure where i'm going with this, but i like it.


	3. WELCOME TO THE GRD/IND OFFICAL'S L.O.G!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.O.G (Limited to Officials of GRD/IND)
> 
> ONLINE SUPERVISOR:  
> GSAPWY39
> 
> \---
> 
> GRD/IND OFFICALS ONLY.  
> OUTSIDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED.

L.O.G : USER SIGN-IN

MADE BY: CRAWFORD, JADE HARPER

SUBJECT: #8759 | Jackson, Nicholas Smith

DATE: 8/22/90

-GRD/IND OFFICALS ONLY. OUTSIDERS ARE NOT PERMITTED.-

 

Hello user! Welcome to the GRD/IND offical L.O.G! We hope this is useful to a learning offical, like yourself! To continue, please enter the correct information below.

NAME: Crawford, Jade Harper

RN: Carter, Olivia Shay

AGE: 16

GRD/IND JOB: Training Medicine Offical

CL: 97/100

 

Thank you, Jade! We will save your information for the next L.O.G you make. Now, who is your GRD/IND offical?

-Malkin, Faune Lana-

Thank you! We will contact your offical everytime you L.O.G! Can you tell us who your subject is?

-Jackson, Nicholas Smith-

Thank you! Have fun! You will be sent a notification when you are required to L.O.G. If you miss a L.O.G, your Cleansing Level will go down. Every time you turn in a L.O.G, your Cleansing Level goes up. Remeber to L.O.G!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S CLEAR SOME SHIT UP!
> 
> CL is your Cleansing Level.  
> Your Cleansing Level starts at a 0 when you're born, and can go down to the negatives if you break rules. If your CL is in the negatives, you get a supervisor that L.O.Gs you. 
> 
> A GRD/IND Offical is a mindless drone that many young children strive to be. They are all-powerful, and supervise training GRD/IND officals. They sometimes are sent on special missions. They often comeback with their crisp white suits stained a dark shade of red.
> 
> Online Supervisors are previous negaives (outsiders) that were turned human robots. They are given names that consist of 5 letters and 2 numbers.
> 
> Negatives, also known as outsiders, are rebels. They either fail to follow the rules, or strive to steer away from GRD/IND. They ofter fall under these categories:  
> -Rebels  
> -Addicts  
> -Homosexuals
> 
> Arcists (Ark-Eh-Sists) are citizens. They wear all white, except for two parts of their outfits. When they are born, they are given a color. Your soulmate has the same color as you. They tattoo your ID# on your left wrist if you're a boy, and on your right wrist if you're a girl. Your tattoo is in your assigned color. Arcists shoes are often their assigned color, unless they are Tersists.
> 
> Tersists (Tuhr-Sists) are previous negatives that slowly made their way up to an appropriate CL. They are not allowed to wear their color.
> 
> I hope this clears some stuff up. If you have any questions, just ask!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy. let me know if i should continue or not?


End file.
